Transylvania
Transylvania is one of the most Haunted place in the world because Monsters live at the Castle and Wolves roam the Carpathians, The Villagers feared The Supernatural and especially at Night, many people come to the village and The Villagers tried to warn them but they ignored them, Transylvania is still Haunted and The Monsters still wander Transylvania Today. Villagers There are group of people who live in The Village called Biertan, they run a peaceful life at Transylvania, they have peaceful work community but they also believe in The Supernatural, a Gypsy Fortune Teller who believes in The Supernatural, The Villagers and Fortune Teller warn people not to go the Castle at Night because of dangers who live there, The Villagers even The Mayor keep their secret of The Supernatural today in modern time only tell people to beware the moon at Night but They ignored them even Americans don't believe in The Supernatural and think their myth, The People still fear The Monsters who live Castle and stalk the woods Today. Villagers.png The Villagers.png Maleva.jpg Gods and Monsters Dracula,Frankenstein,The Wolf-man,The Mummy,The Bride of Frankenstein,The Invisible Man and The Gill-man live together in Castle called Bran Castle in a Village called Biertan in a country called Transylvania. The 7 most Terrifying Monsters terrorize people in the woods and village, Dracula feed blood of the living and Transforms them into his vampire minions while the other monsters eat,strangle and stab their victims. Igor drives the victims with his carriage with horses to their castle where they meet their fate at the hands of the Monsters. They are also called the Gods and Monsters who live in Transylvania. The villagers keep their secret but they did warn them to beware the moon but they didn't listen. They became Heroes in World War 2 when fought the German Nazis in the year 1944. The Monsters still wander The Earth Today. Today in Modern time Tourist are invited to their castle where they give them the tour and get them settled for the night while they hunt in the woods and the village at night, Some times they protect people from Criminals and Terrorists. Transylvania is a haunted place where The Monsters live even today. They are not only real but they are also being covered up by Government who protects the Supernatural. Dracula.png Frankenstein.png Mummy.png Invisible Man.png Bride of Frankenstein.png Wolf Man.png Gill Man.png Igor Igor is a Coachman and a servant to The Monsters he is one who brings Victims to Their Castle, he eats Insects for example Flies and Spiders, he Guards their secret very well and he is very Loyal, Igor still drives people to Their Castle in Transylvania Today. Igor.jpg Wolves Wolves wander the Carpathians, they hunt for meat, The Wolves are The Gaurdians of The Monsters and They obey Dracula, the Wolves howl at Night, The Wolves still wander the Carpathians of Transylvania Today. Wolf.jpg Category:Transylvania Category:Villagers Category:Gypsy Fortune Teller Category:Dracula Category:Frankenstein Category:Mummy Category:Invisible Man Category:Bride of Frankenstein Category:Wolf Man Category:Gill Man Category:Igor Category:Wolves